Who Do You Think You Are?
by P3E
Summary: The Halliwell house gets a little full as Andi and Henry return home. The Charmed Ones are completely distracted as evil works toward and succeeds in stealing their precious Book of Shadows. FULL EPISODE! RATE AND REVIEW! ENJOY!


**Ep. 11 Who Do You Think You Are?**

**Teaser**

_Cut to: a night view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of the front doors being opened._

Piper: (voice over) Easy, easy… Pheebs do you mind?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She enters the house first places Paige's picnic basket on the ground but doesn't turn the lights on yet._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige slowly coming into the house, each of the women support one of Henry's arms in their own. _

Phoebe: Ok, you're almost there…

_Cut to: a view of the lights coming on._

_Sound over: voices yelling SURPRISE!!_

_Cut to: a view of the sisters and Henry looking to the dining room to see Leo, Billie, and Tyler standing with the children. They each hold pieces of paper with letters on them that altogether spell "welcome home."_

Henry: Oh…guys…

_Cut to: a view of Leo smiling._

Leo: We didn't have a lot of time. We did the best we could.

Billie: There's um…cake…I'll go…

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she scurries into the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of Paige, Henry, and Piper coming further into the house._

Paige: Wow, guys this great. Thank you.

Henry: Yeah. Thanks.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he steps closer to Henry._

Leo: How are you?

Henry: Alive.

Piper: …but very tired. Paige, why don't you and Pheebs take Henry up to bed while I talk to Leo for a bit?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She takes Piper's place next to Henry, and she and Paige slowly make their way upstairs with him. _

Leo: Paige was able to heal him. That's great.

Piper: Yeah, it was more of a group effort. She was just so nervous.

Leo: Understandably.

Piper: Yeah.

Leo: What'd you tell the doctors?

Piper: We didn't have to tell them anything. The fact that he woke up was miracle enough so that had them stumped but other than that he's healing pretty gradually so they really couldn't say much of anything.

Leo: Well that's something… we've had enough run-ins with doctors and trying to explain medical miracles to them.

Piper: You're telling me.

Leo: Where's Coop?

Piper: Um…I don't know. He left really fast saying he had an important charge…left before we got home.

Leo: Poor Phoebe.

Piper: She'll be ok. I seem to remember a certain someone orbing away from me at any given moment…and I came out all right.

Leo: I don't know what you're talking about.

Piper: Uh huh…

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she returns._

Piper: What happened to that cake?

Billie: What? Oh…well Henry probably can't eat cake right now. So I left it in the kitchen.

Piper: No, he can't but there are other people who'd probably enjoy it…like me.

Billie: I'm sorry Piper. Where's Phoebe?

Piper: Upstairs…

Billie: Oh great…I'll just go cut up that cake then.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo. They look at each other skeptically as Billie retreats back into the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of Paige's room. She and Phoebe have managed to sit Henry on the bed and get his jacket off._

Paige: Thanks Phoebe. I can take it from here.

Phoebe: You're sure?

Paige: Yeah. I can handle my husband alone.

Phoebe: Paige…

Paige: I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like… it's been a long day, but I can do this.

Phoebe: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she begins to exit._

Phoebe: You know where I am if you need anything.

Paige: Thank you.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She leaves Paige's room and then enters her own and shuts the door behind her._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she begins to undress. She sits on the bed moments before Andi appears behind her._

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She waves her hand and then disappears just as Phoebe turns to lie down on her bed and closes her eyes._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Andi appears beside her and places a hand on her chest. A shock goes through Phoebe._

Andi: Stay sleeping.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_Cut to: a daytime view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of Paige coming down the staircase. She goes to the kitchen, pulls a cup out of the cupboard, and pours herself a cup of coffee._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she enters the room._

Piper: You're up early.

Paige: I never went to bed. I was up watching Henry all night.

Piper: Paige.

Paige: I know. I know I need sleep blah blah… but my husband needs me more. So, you know, I've got to be there when he wakes up. You know where I'll be if you need me.

Piper: You're going to sit watching him all day?

Paige: Yep.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she begins to leave the kitchen._

Paige: Do you know what happened with Phoebe yesterday?

Piper: Elise ran her around like crazy. Why?

Paige: That explains it.

Piper: Explains what?

Paige: I looked in on her this morning and she fell asleep in her clothes. She must have been really tired.

Piper: I guess…

_Cut to: a view of Leo entering the kitchen with Wyatt and Chris in tow._

Paige: Morning.

Leo: Good morning.

_Cut to: a view of Paige leaving the kitchen as Leo sets Chris in his high chair._

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt climbing up into a seat at the table._

Leo: Where's she off to in such a hurry?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she moves to prepare the kids' breakfast._

Piper: To watch her husband.

Leo: I'm sorry?

Piper: Yep. Our missy Paige has a spakin' new obsession. She's going to sit by Henry's bedside all day and watch him.

_Cut to: a view of Piper setting down a bowl of hot cereal in front of Wyatt and handing another bowl with Chris' breakfast in it to Leo._

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he sits and begins to feed Chris._

Leo: …and that's bad…

Piper: Oh, come on Leo, I'm saying that. It's Paige, so I know how she is when she digs her heels into something. It's good that she wants to care for Henry, but she's got someone else to care for now that she's barely paid any attention to.

Leo: The baby?

Piper: If I don't get her to see a doctor soon I'm going to start obsessing.

Leo: Oh please don't do that.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He smiles at his wife as she pours herself a cup of coffee. _

Piper: I'm going to get dressed.

Leo: Do you want me to take the Wyatt before you go to work or do you want to take him?

Piper: Take him where?

Leo: School?

Piper: I didn't realize he was going back to school.

Leo: I thought we said we couldn't keep him here all day.

Piper: Well, yeah…but…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks at her boys._

Piper: You're right. I'll um…I'll take him.

Leo: Are you sure?

Piper: No… you take him. I should stay here.

Leo: Are you sure?

Piper: Yeah. Paige might need me and Tyler will be here in a bit so I can unbind his powers.

Leo: …ok.

Piper: Speaking of powers…I think you're right. We should bind Wyatt and Chris' powers.

Leo: You're sure.

Piper: Yeah. It's safer. We won't hide who they are. I don't want them to be unprepared but it'll be better if they have the chance to be kids first and then witches…like Tyler did.

Leo: Ok.

Piper: Ok. The keys are by the door.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She kisses each of her men before exiting the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She stands in the attic staring at the Book of Shadows. Moments later Piper and Tyler enter the attic behind her._

Piper: Billie?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She jumps surprised before turning to face Piper._

Piper: What are you doing up here?

Billie: Uh…nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She glances over to see a blanket and pillow stretched out on a love seat that sits in the corner._

Piper: Did you sleep up here?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She only shrugs._

Piper: Billie…come on. You know better than that.

Billie: I'm sorry Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she and Tyler head for the Book._

Billie: What's going on?

Piper: I am going to make a potion to unbind Tyler's powers.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Tyler stands behind her as she flips through the Book._

Piper: You can hang out for a bit if you want.

Billie: I've uh…got to get going actually.

Piper: Billie, are you ok?

Billie: Yeah. I'm fine.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she leaves the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Tyler as they look at each other skeptically._

Piper: Ok, here we go.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She moves the Book to the table and begins making the potion for Tyler._

_Cut to: a view of Tyler. He sits at the table and quietly watches Piper as she works._

Piper: What?

Tyler: Nothing…it's just…this is cool. The making potions and doing spells part of being a witch. I'm not used to seeing it, but it's cool…you know, to watch.

Piper: You know you're always welcome here Tyler: to watch, and learn, and even just to hang out. Now that you're going to have your powers back and are going to be a "real witch" again, it'd be good to show you the ropes…so you don't have to figure things out alone.

Tyler: You really mean that?

Piper: Absolutely.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She throws one last ingredient into the cauldron. She and Tyler watch as the potion goes from the color blue to green._

Piper: Ok, it's ready. I'll go get a glass from downstairs. You wait here.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands to leave just as a bounty hunter appears in front of her. Before Piper can blast him the demon sends an energy ball her way._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She's hit with the energy ball and is knocked to the ground. _

_Cut to: a view of Tyler. He stands and backs away just as Piper sits up again and blows up the demon._

Piper: Of course this would happen today.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he helps Piper up from the floor._

Tyler: How do they keep finding me?

Piper: I have no idea. It doesn't matter. We've got to get you your powers first so you can protect yourself the next time one comes.

Tyler: You think they're coming back?

Piper: First thing to learn in this house: they always come back.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She grabs the cauldron and takes it with her as she and Tyler head out of the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Tyler as they travel through the second level of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she steps out of the shadows._

_Pan to: Phoebe's bedroom door._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe asleep in her bed. _

_Cut to: a scene of Phoebe's dream. She sits lounging with her eyes closed in the living room of her apartment. _

Cole: (sound over) Phoebe.

Phoebe: Hmm.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She opens her eyes and jumps out of her seat when she sees Cole sanding in front of her._

Phoebe: Cole. What are you doing here?

Cole: Helping.

Phoebe: That excuse is getting old Cole. You didn't help me. Now please…

Cole: I tried to help you Phoebe, but you didn't want to listen.

Phoebe: I listened! I heard everything you said.

Cole: …but did you do anything afterward?

Phoebe: What?

Cole: You didn't listen Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Cole. He makes his way into the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she follows behind him._

Phoebe: What are you doing?

Cole: Looking around.

Phoebe: Cole.

Cole: Do you have anything to eat? If I'm going to be here for a while I'm going to need sustenance.

Phoebe: Cole, this is a dream. I can wake up whenever I want and easily get rid of you.

Cole: Can you?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she storms out of the kitchen._ _She enters the living room and closes her eyes, trying to will her body to wake up._

Phoebe: Wha…

Cole: (voice over) I told you.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She whirls around to face Cole._

Phoebe: What did you do to me?

Cole: Me?

Phoebe: Whatever you're planning it's not going to work. I will never love you again.

Cole: Do you really think that's why I'm here? Phoebe, give me a break, I stop trying to get you back a long time ago.

Phoebe: That's always why you're here Cole.

_Cut to: a view of Cole as he glances over Phoebe's head._

Cole: Well, she's got me there.

Phoebe: Who are you talking to?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she turns around._

_Cut to: a view of Kyle as he sits in a chair._

Kyle: She's always been kind of feisty.

_Cut to: a view of Bianca. She leans against a wall with her arms crossed._

Bianca: Feisty? Please…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe._

Phoebe: What are you doing here?

Cole: They're with me…

_Cut to: a view of Cole. He moves to stand in-between Kyle and Bianca._

Cole: …and we're going to help you Phoebe, whether you like it or not.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 1 **

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of Paige sitting in her room watching Henry. After a moment he begins to stir and wakes up._

Paige: Babe…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she moves to kneel by the bed, taking Henry's hand in hers._

Henry: Hey…

Paige: How are you feeling?

Henry: …like I was shot.

Paige: Do you need anything?

Henry: I'm kind of thirsty.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She reaches for a glass of water placed on her nightstand and helps Henry drink before returning the glass to its place._

Paige: Better?

Henry: Yes.

Paige: I'm glad you're home now.

Henry: What happened while I was gone?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She shakes her head, obviously trying to be evasive._

Paige: Um…You know, the usual: demon fighting, innocent protecting…sister bonding…nothing special.

Henry: That's it?

Paige: Yeah…well you know I got a new charge. Her name is Andi.

Henry: Oh. Where is she?

Paige: Um…I don't really know. I kind of…lost her.

Henry: You lost her?

Paige: Well I was watching after her and then things got bad with you so I kind of…stopped.

Henry: Paige. That's not acceptable.

Paige: Henry…

Henry: No, Paige, we discussed this before we got married. Your innocents come first. That girl is probably out there all alone and it's your job to help her. So go do it.

Paige: What about you? I'm not leaving you.

Henry: I'm going back to sleep as soon as you leave. Talking alone has taken up all of my energy. I'm not going anywhere and I'll call you if I need you.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She sighs, frustrated, and looks away from Henry._

Henry: Paige, this is your job, and it's part of why I love you. I love how you help people. You shouldn't stop that because of me.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns back to Henry._

Paige: Fine, but I'll be back.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She kisses Henry's cheek before standing to leave._

_Cut to: a view of Paige entering the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of Piper standing with Tyler. They are laughing._

Paige: What's going on?

Piper: We just got attacked.

Tyler: Again.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks at them as if they are crazy._

Paige: Uh am I missing something? That's not a good thing.

Piper: It is actually.

Tyler: I have my powers back, and I kicked ass.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she smiles brightly at Tyler._

Paige: Ugh…whatever.

Piper: What's the matter Paige? All that watching getting you down?

Paige: It was fine… until he woke up. He's not so cute with his eyes open.

Piper: Oh really, and why is that?

Paige: He told me to go find Andi.

Tyler: Who's that?

Piper: Paige's charge. She more or less let her go once Henry got hurt.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she leans her elbows on the counter._

Piper: He's right though Paige. We have a duty to our innocents and charges: one we can't ignore. You have to find her.

Paige: I know. I know. I just don't want to.

Piper: Ok, well then, do you want to go to the doctors instead? We can get that baby checked out.

Paige: No, Piper, I don't want to go back to that hospital for a long time.

Piper: You have to Paige. You need prenatal care. I bet Henry told you to go when you told him you were pregnant.

_Cut to: a view of Paige looking extremely guilty._

Paige: Yeah…about that…

Piper: Paige! You didn't tell him you're pregnant? What's wrong with you?

Paige: Oh, please Piper; I'm obviously going to tell him…just not now. It's a delicate time.

Piper: That's not an excuse Paige. He's your husband. He should know.

Paige: Then maybe he shouldn't have kicked me out…maybe then I would've told him.

Piper: Paige.

Paige: Oh all right geez woman. I'll tell him…after I find Andi.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she leaves the kitchen. Piper and Tyler follow close behind her._

Piper: Paige, you can't keep blowing this off.

Paige: I'm not blowing anything off, Piper, I'm only…postponing it.

Tyler: Can you postpone a pregnancy?

Paige: Who asked you newbie?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she pushes open the door to the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Tyler. They follow Paige as she moves to the table and picks up the scrying crystal._

Piper: The newbie is right Paige.

Paige: The newbie knows nothing.

Tyler: The newbie is still here!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She takes seat at the table._

Paige: Ok look…I'm going to tell him. I'm just…waiting for the right time…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she begins to scry for Andi._

Paige: …but I will tell him…by the time I give birth.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Tyler as they exchange skeptical glances._

_Cut to: a view of the scrying crystal dropping on the map._

Paige: Hmm…

Piper: Where is she?

Paige: Here.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sleeps in her bed while Andi stands over her._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe's dream._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sits with her head laid on the back of the couch._

Phoebe: Why can't you just leave me alone?

_Cut to: views of Bianca, Kyle, and Cole. They stand and sit in different points of the room all looking at Phoebe. _

Bianca: You're right. She doesn't listen.

Kyle: We're here to help you see what's happening Phoebe.

Phoebe: What? What is happening? Why can't you just tell me?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She lifts her head from the back of the couch just in time to see Billie appear in the room._

Phoebe: Billie?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She watches as Billie disappears._

Phoebe: What…where'd she go?

Cole: Who?

Phoebe: Billie. She was right there beside you.

Cole: I didn't see anything.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She stands from the couch._

Phoebe: How are you supposed to help me see what's happening if you can't see someone standing right beside you Cole?

Cole: Good question.

Kyle: Tell us what happened after Cole first came to you.

_Cut to: a view of Kyle. He moves closer to Phoebe and sits her back down on the couch as he takes a seat next to her._

Phoebe: I went back to work.

Kyle: Then what?

Phoebe: Uh…we…moved back into the manor.

Bianca: God…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She watches Bianca as she stands from her seat and paces away._

Phoebe: What?

Bianca: Nothing.

Cole: Bianca. Not speaking your mind…that's so unlike you.

_Cut to: a view of Bianca as she whirls to face Phoebe again._

Bianca: It's just…I mean God. You guys didn't have enough family time in the six years you lived together? You have to shack up again… for what?

Phoebe: We didn't have a choice.

Bianca: You always have a choice. You'd just gotten settled Phoebe and already you're back where you started. How does that make sense to you?

Phoebe: It makes sense because…because it was completely for protection services only.

Bianca: You guys are the Charmed Ones! What could possibly have you running for the hills?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She glances over to see Billie as she appears for a short time behind Kyle and then disappears._

Cole: …more like the manor…

Phoebe: There was something after us: something that Piper thought was targeting the family so…sticking together seemed like the best idea at the time.

Kyle: …something was after you…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks at Kyle. _

Phoebe: …is…

Bianca: Well then…

_Cut to: a view of Bianca as she sits back down. She catches Cole's eye and shrugs._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she sees Billie appear once more._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe sleeping in her bed._

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She stands over Phoebe._

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she steps out of the shadows and takes her place beside Andi._

Billie: You have a plan?

Andi: Have I ever let you down? You should go.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She exits the room as Andi continues to stand over Phoebe._

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe sleeping._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe's bedroom door opening and Paige stepping inside. Paige moves to the bed and sits by Phoebe's side._

Paige: Phoebe. Phoebe it's time to get up.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She lightly shakes Phoebe but when there is no reaction from Phoebe, she sighs._

Paige: We kind of need you out here sis…you had it worse than me when you were pregnant. How did you do it?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands, kisses Phoebe's cheek, and then leaves the room._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She meets Paige outside of Phoebe's door._

Piper: What's going on?

Paige: She wouldn't wake up.

Piper: Well is she alive Paige?

Paige: Of course she's alive Piper. She's just pretty far-gone.

Piper: I'm getting worried. This isn't like Phoebe. She's been asleep all day.

Paige: You're welcome to try and wake her, but trust me it won't work.

Piper: Well eventually something has to. She can't possibly sleep forever.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she shrugs._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe's dream. Cole, Bianca, and Kyle stand staring at Phoebe who has begun pacing in front of them._

Cole: It isn't over until it's over Phoebe.

Phoebe: What is that supposed to mean?

Kyle: There's more you need to see.

Bianca: There's more that needs to be done.

Phoebe: I don't understand.

_Cut to: a view of Cole. He approaches Phoebe and tenderly takes her hands in his._

Cole: There's still a chance to save yourself…to save your family.

Phoebe: Save them from what?

Cole: Look.

_Cut to: PREMONITION: Billie stands in the attic looking at the Book of Shadows. Andi and Billie move towards the Book. Andi picks up the Book just as Billie falls to the ground unconscious. Andi moves to stand by the Source who stands where Billie once did, and together they flame out of the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe coming out of the premonition._

Phoebe: Oh no…

_Sound over: a doorbell ringing._

Billie: (voice over) I got it!

_Cut to: a view of the front door being opened. Andi stands on the other side of the door._

_Cut to: a view of Billie._

Billie: What are you doing here?

Paige: (voice over) Andi!

_Cut to: a view of Paige coming down the stairs and meeting the girls at the door._

Paige: I was just looking for you. Come in.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She hesitantly steps aside to let Andi into the house._

Andi: Really? That's so funny.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She looks toward Billie and offers her hand._

Andi: Hi, my name is Andi.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She only stares._

Paige: Billie? What's wrong with you?

Billie: Nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Billie shaking Andi's hand._

Billie: I'm Billie.

Andi: Oh cool! Andi and Billie.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She gives Andi a confused look as the girl laughs to herself._

Andi: Sorry…I'm …a loser.

Paige: Andi. I'm so sorry about leaving you without a guide I…

Andi: It's ok. I heard about your husband and completely understand.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she smiles._

Andi: I've been practicing my power and doing those exercises you taught me and I think I'm getting better. Now I can turn around without knocking everyone off of their feet.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She spins around to demonstrate._

Andi: See?

Paige: That's great. Do you want to hang out for a while?

Andi: Actually no. I came here for your help.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Tyler descending the staircase._

Piper: Hey. You're back.

Andi: Hi Piper.

Piper: This is Tyler.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he shakes Andi's hand._

Tyler: Hey.

Piper: What's going on?

Paige: Andi needs help.

Andi: There was a demon… he was chasing me earlier trying to kill me. I blew the wind to throw him off but I couldn't defeat him on my own.

Paige: Ok, well where is he?

Andi: I don't know…

Piper: Well let's go look him up.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She leads the way up to the attic. Paige and Tyler follow after her immediately._

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She grabs Andi by the arm._

Billie: What do you think you're doing?

Andi: My job. Here.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She hands Billie a small slip of paper before making her way up to the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She opens the note._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks through the Book. Tyler stands beside her._

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She kneels beside Paige holding the scrying crystal. _

_Cut to: a view of the crystal dropping on the map._

Paige: Got him.

Piper: Ok. You two should go and see if you can keep tabs on him. Tyler and I will keep looking in the Book.

Andi: No.

_Cut to: a view of Andi looking nervous as everyone looks at her._

Andi: I just mean... It doesn't make sense to leave the two witches with the firepower here.

Piper: OK…then you stay and look in the Book and Paige, Tyler, and I will go.

Andi: I should be there. What if you go after the wrong demon?

Piper: Well someone needs to stay and look in the Book for the demon. We have to know what we're going up against.

Tyler: We do.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he stares into the Book. He looks up at Andi._

Tyler: Is this him?

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She moves to look over Tyler's shoulder._

Andi: Yep. That's it.

Tyler: His name is Cailletet. He has the power to liquefy his victims.

Andi: Gross.

Piper: Vanquishing spell?

Tyler: No.

Paige: Potion?

Andi: Nope.

Paige: He must be lower level then.

Piper: I can handle that. No problem. Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands and moves to where Piper stands._

Andi: Wait you're not going to leave us here are you?

Paige: Why would you go?

Andi: Well…because we're new witches. We'd like to see vanquishing in action. Right Tyler?

Tyler: Absolutely.

Piper: This one is going to be so boring though. We should just go and get it over with.

Andi: The fact that it's going to be boring is more of a reason to go right?

Tyler: Yeah. It means we won't be in any danger.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she enters the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Andi._

Andi: It'll be a learning experience.

Piper: Fine. You can go.

Andi: Yes!

_Cut to: a view of Andi and Tyler. They take hands with Piper and Paige._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks up and sees Billie._

Piper: Do you want to come too?

Billie: No I'm ok.

Paige: You're sure? Apparently it's going to be a great learning experience.

Billie: I'm sure. I'll keep an eye on things here.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She nods and then orbs everyone out of the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She takes out the piece of paper Andi had given her earlier and opens it. Billie then makes her way to the table._

_Cut to: a view of Billie. As she gets closer the Book it glows. Billie reaches for it and the Book flies out of her grasp and lands on the floor._

Billie: Soon. This had better work.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she begins to make a potion._

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3 **

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She still stands in the attic making the potion._

_Cut to: a view of the Book resting on the ground._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe's dream._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she stands in front of Bianca, Kyle, and Cole._

Phoebe: Billie's the rising evil…again? Is that what you're here to tell me?

Kyle: She's not the evil.

Bianca: She's just helping it.

Phoebe: I don't understand. She's not evil. Billie was never evil.

Cole: Wasn't she?

Bianca: She tried to kill you Phoebe.

Phoebe: No. She…was being influenced… by her sister.

Kyle: Well there's something…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she looks at Kyle._

Cole: Phoebe…

Phoebe: It's not her. There's something making her do this.

_Cut to: a view of Kyle as he only stares at Phoebe. _

Phoebe: What is it?

Bianca: Who's Tyler?

Phoebe: What?

Bianca: Who is it?

Cole: He's a kid the girls helped a while ago.

Phoebe: What does that have to do with anything?

Kyle: A lot.

_Cut to: a view of Kyle as he paces away._

_Cut to: a view of Bianca. She sits on the arm of the chair._

Cole: Tell her about him.

Phoebe: This is ridiculous. Tyler is a good kid. He's not trying to hurt us.

Cole: Tell her Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She throws up her hands, exasperated, and shakes her head._

Phoebe: Fine. Um…he was a kid the Source was after years ago. He was supposed to be trained as a bodyguard.

Kyle: (voice over) …for the Source?

Phoebe: Yes.

Bianca: This kid just came back into your lives again right?

Phoebe: Yeah. He was being attacked again and needed Piper to unbind his powers.

Bianca: Wow…

_Cut to: a view of Bianca. She stands again and paces away._

Phoebe: What?

Cole: They're a little frustrated.

Phoebe: Are you kidding me? I'm the one who should be frustrated.

Cole: No, Phoebe. You're still not paying attention.

Phoebe: Cole, I…

Cole: You're smarter than this Phoebe…all of you are. You're just so distracted that you can't see anything.

Phoebe: So tell me what I'm supposed to see.

Cole: Tyler: a kid who was stalked by the Source comes back into your lives after all this time claiming that the same hunters are after him again and you never consider the possibility that the Source could be back too?

Phoebe: That's not possible. We vanquished him.

_Cut to: a view of Bianca. She turns on Phoebe._

Bianca: Are you listening to yourself? This guy is the Source… of all evil!! You can't vanquish that forever!

Phoebe: …but…

Kyle: (voice over) Time travel is delicate…

_Cut to: a view of Kyle as he turns to face Phoebe._

Kyle: I learned that the hard way. You went back and changed what shouldn't have been changed and now you have to deal with the consequences.

Cole: It's all connected Phoebe; think!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She orbs into the parlor of the manor with Andi, Tyler, and Piper. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Her arm is bleeding. _

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She rushes to help Piper to the couch._

Piper: I'm ok.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She takes a seat next to Piper and begins to heal her._

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She backs away from Piper and glances down at her hand. It's covered in Piper's blood._

Leo: (voice over) Hey.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he enters the room._

Leo: What happened?

Paige: Demon attack…

Piper: Demon got lucky…

Tyler: That was awesome.

_Cut to: views of Piper, Paige, Leo, and Andi as they all look at Tyler._

Tyler: The vanquish… not the you getting hurt part, Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper's arm as it heals. _

Piper: Where are the boys?

Leo: Kitchen…they wanted a snack. I think you should come into the kitchen…now. Wyatt was just asking for you.

Piper: I should go see him then.

_Cut to: a view of Piper standing._

Piper: Thanks Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands as Piper leaves the room with Leo._

Tyler: So what's next?

Paige: I go check on my husband.

Tyler: …and then we go vanquish something else.

Paige: No. We're not vanquishing anything else today. Take it easy.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She climbs the stairs._

Andi: Let's go see Billie.

_Cut to: a view of Andi and Tyler as they hurry up the stairs. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo as they enter the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt and Chris. Chris sits in his high chair and Wyatt sits at the table._

Wyatt: (voice over) Hi Mom.

Piper: Wyatt?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She spins around to see future Wyatt standing next to Coop._

Piper: Wyatt? What are you doing here?

Coop: He needs our help.

Piper: Wyatt was your important charge?

Coop: Yes. I didn't know until I got there otherwise I would've told you.

Piper: Uh huh…what's wrong?

Wyatt: The future…everything about it…is wrong.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she takes a deep breath._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She quietly enters her room to see Henry sleeping soundly._

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He wakes up as she sits next to him on the bed._

Henry: Hey.

Paige: How are you?

Henry: Better…did you find the girl?

Paige: Yes. She's here, and I helped her.

Henry: Really?

Paige: Yes. There was a demon, and we vanquished him. Andi and Tyler are going to be sticking around I think…to learn from us like Billie did.

Henry: That's great babe…though I don't know who Tyler is…

Paige: I'll tell you about him later…right now I have something else to tell you…

Henry: Good or bad?

Paige: It's good.

_Sound over: a crash from the attic._

Henry: What was that?

Paige: I don't know. Stay here, I'll be back.

_Cut to: a view of Paige exiting her room and closing the door behind her._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she approaches Paige._

Piper: Did you hear that?

Paige: Yes.

Piper: You'll never guess who Coop brought home by the way.

_Sound over: another crash from the attic._

Piper: What are those kids doing up there?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige as they head for the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige. They enter the attic to see Tyler lying unconscious on the ground._ _Paige kneels down to look over him._

Piper: What the hell is going on?

Andi: (voice over) He got in my way.

Paige: Excuse me?

_Cut to: a view of Andi and Billie. Billie hands a vial to Andi who then collects some of Piper's blood on the top of it before shaking it up._

Piper: What are you doing?

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She moves toward the Book and it slides away from her. She looks to Billie._

Billie: This had better work.

Paige: The Book won't let you touch it. Why?

_Cut to: a view of Tyler. He sits up. _

Tyler: She's evil. They both are.

Andi: Not necessarily.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She drinks the potion with Piper's blood in it and then picks up the Book. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. She moves to attack but Andi holds her off by blowing a strong wind at her that won't allow her, Paige, or Tyler to move closer to her._

Piper: Andi! Stop this right now.

Paige: Andi, you're not evil!

Andi: Really…

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she glances at Billie._

Andi: …but I'm his best girl.

Paige: His?

Piper: Andi let me go!

Andi: Should I?

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she looks to Billie._

Billie: I'd prefer you didn't.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. Her body falls to the ground and in its place stands the Source._

Piper: Oh my God.

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He looks down at Andi._

Source: This was more fun than I thought it would be.

_Cut to: a view of the Source and Andi as they flame out of the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Paige, and Tyler. The wind stops blowing against them. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She moves to the bookstand as Paige and Tyler get to their feet._

Piper: It's really gone. What are we going to do?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe sleeping in her room. Her eyes open as she jolts up in her bed._

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 4 **

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
